Broken Destiny
by Arctic Ice Angel
Summary: There comes a time in someone's life when they have to make a decision. That time came in my life, and I made the wrong decision. -Usagi Tsukino, Age 17
1. Introductions

Welcome to my land of craziness and homeliness. Heh, yeah right, homely, my world is nothing homely. Now, let's get to the point, I'm writing another fic, and you're going to like it, I hope. So, below this blurb is the fic, go read it, then please review it. Thank you, come again. This is a slightly AU fic, some things are the same, some are different, and it is Usagi and Wufei.  
  
I own nothing more then the plot, steal that and I sue you.  
  
~*~  
  
-There are times in every person's life, when they have to make a decision. When I was sixteen, a year ago, there came the time in my life when I had to make a hard decision. I made the wrong decision, and it almost got me killed. Who are you, is what you are probably asking yourself of me, but the better question is, what is this person talking about?  
  
Well, my name is Tsukino, Usagi, and I am seventeen years old. If you want to know what I am talking about, then you have to go back a year, almost two, to when I was fifteen and a half. That's when I meant him. His name is Chang, Wufei, and I fell in love with him. The only problem, I already had a future planned out for me. That future, well, it didn't involve Wufei, until it changed. - An exert from Usagi Tsukino's journal.  
  
~A Year and a Half Past~  
  
"So Usagi, tell us, are you looking forward to the first day of school?" Minako asked cheerfully, she had received a camcorder for her birthday and was filming everyone as they walked to school, asking them questions as she did so.  
  
"What do you think, Minako? Usagi hates school, she always has, she always will," Rei joked, answering the question for Usagi.  
  
"Well, since SHE is apparently Usagi, then I must be the forever constipated Rei Hino. Let's just put on the record that I am an obnoxious twerp who can never equal Usagi Tsukino's greatness!" Usagi yelled giddily, ducking from the punch that Rei aimed at her shoulder.  
  
"Well, if I really am Usagi, then let's stick in the record that I'm a klutz and I have a food obsession, along with OSD," Rei said, giggling as Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"What is this OSD you speak of USAGI?" Minako asked, emphasizing the name.  
  
"Well," Rei began, "OSD stands for....... Obsessive Sleeping Disorder!"  
  
"Hmph, if I have OSD, then you have OPPD. Obsessive Pyromaniac Personality Disorder," Usagi said, then she and Rei both burst out laughing and hugging each other.  
  
"Well then, we will leave those two and move on to Ami. So Ami, are you looking forward to the start of school?" Minako asked in her most business like voice.  
  
"Actually, I am very much anticipating the start of this school year, and I have already read the first seven chapters of all of the required reading for my classes. Ever since they have been sending home our schedules, I have been very happy," Ami answered, then she blushed, realizing that she must sound like a complete geek.  
  
"Well Ames, I hope you slow down a little, next up is Makoto, what are your feelings on this school year?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Same as last year Minako, look in your notebook, the one you wrote all out answers down in last year. School is a bother, but I tolerate it, besides, there are some really cute guys transferring in this year," Makoto said with a sly grin, winking.  
  
After that, Minako shut down her camera and put it into her backpack since they were heading into their high school and she wasn't supposed to have electronics on school grounds. Usagi and Rei were talking about something that the other girls couldn't hear, Ami was reading and walking at the same time, Makoto was watching for people that they knew, and Minako was humming to herself as she half skipped along.  
  
When the bell for everyone in the halls to head to their homerooms sounded, the girls all split up. Ami went towards her homeroom, Makoto to hers, Rei to hers, and Minako and Usagi to theirs. Just lucky do dandy for Usagi, Ms. Haruna had decided she didn't want to loose all her students, and so had transferred to teaching high school, Usagi and Minako were in her homeroom.  
  
"Alright class, any of you who went to Juuban Middle School last year already know me, and those of you who didn't, do now. I am Ms. Haruna, and you are all in my homeroom. If you happen to be in the wrong spot, get your butts to the proper spot now," Ms. Haruna announced, silencing the class as soon as she began to speak.  
  
"Well, looks like we still have to get to school on time or get detention," Minako said quietly to Usagi, poking her with the end of her pencil.  
  
"Minako and Usagi, I want both of you up here, Minako here, and Usagi, you here," Ms. Haruna said, having spotted the pair of blondes and already caught them talking.  
  
"Yes Ms. H," Usagi and Minako said in unison, picking up their backpacks and moving to the seats Ms. Haruna had indicated.  
  
"How lovely it is to see the pair of you in my homeroom again this year. Now, I am going to call your name, and when I do, I want you to stand and announce to the class who you are, where you are from, and one of your hobbies," Ms. H instructed. "Usagi, why don't you start us off?"  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am from here in Tokyo Japan, and I love to spar with my friend Rei," Usagi said, then she took her seat again.  
  
"Aino, Minako."  
  
"I am Minako Aino, I love playing volleyball, chasing boys, running on the track team, and playing video games. I am from Great Britain, and if you don't know where that is, find a map and look it up," Minako announced to the class with a grin.  
  
"Barton, Trowa."  
  
"Trowa Barton, handling knives, I'm from Okinawa," A tall, brown haired guy said, he was three seats behind Minako, and you could only see one of his eyes.  
  
"Clayton, Jesse."  
  
And so it went, Ms. H called every name on her roll, and by the time she was done, it was time for them to get their lockers, then go to first period. Usagi and Minako both decided to share a locker, and as soon as they had their number and combination, they raced into the hall. Practically as soon as the duo had put their things away, and then gotten out what they would need for their next class, it was time for their first period.  
  
"See you third period for math, Minako," Usagi said as she headed towards where her first period class would be.  
  
As soon as Usagi entered her first period classroom, she knew she would love the class. Art was Usagi's first period class, and the teacher, Mr. Burton made the class all that much better with his sense of humor and way of going about thing. The first thing he did, was to get everyone to know one another.  
  
"Now, I want to start here in the front of the room, and have the first person stand up and tell us who they are, then I want them to tell us why they chose art. We will go to the right from the first person until everyone is done," Mr. Burton announced, his grin putting most of the class at ease.  
  
"My name is Tim, and I chose art because I like to paint," a guy with blond hair said.  
  
"I'm Angelina, and I love to make pottery."  
  
"Hey, me name's Allison, ANIME FOREVER!"  
  
"I am Chang, Wufei, and I chose art because I consider the use of a katana, a form of art," A young man announced, his black hair was pulled into a pony tail, with only a few strands falling over his eyes, the effect on most of the girls was instant drooling.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I wanted to be in art because of the fact that I love drawing and oil painting," Usagi said, watching Wufei from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I am Naru; I love to write poetry, that's an art form, right?"  
  
"My name is Alan, I love art......."  
  
The rest of the class was unheard by Usagi as she watched Wufei from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be obsessed with scowling, at everyone, and everything, he saw. Grinning a little, Usagi reached over and poked him with her pencil. Wufei's head snapped to the side and he glared at her, along with a scowl. Usagi grinned at him and poked him again with her pencil, laughing when he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"You shouldn't scowl so much, your face will freeze that way," Usagi advised.  
  
"What is your problem, stop poking me," Wufei ordered in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Stop scowling at everyone, and I'll stop poking you," Usagi said.  
  
"Mr. Chang, Ms. Tsukino, do the two of you care to tell the class what is so amusing?" Mr. Burton asked, directing the classes attention to them.  
  
"He won't stop scowling at everything," Usagi said.  
  
At the same time, Wufei said, "She keeps poking me with her pencil."  
  
"Alright, Chang, stop scowling, Tsukino, stop poking," Mr. Burton said with a grin and then returned to having the students introduce themselves.  
  
Usagi laughed a little to herself, and then opened her binder. Removing a sheet of paper, Usagi clicked her mechanical pencil twice and started writing. After she had written about three lines of text, she folded the paper in half, then in half again, and slid it over to Wufei. Wufei looked at her, with a scowl, and unfolded the paper.  
  
'You know, if you keep scowling like that, not only will your face freeze, but people will think you're constipated. Besides, what fun is scowling anyway? Oh, and what school are you from, I went to Juuban Middle School last year. –Usagi'  
  
Wufei shook his head at the absurdness of the note. Then he picked up his pencil and began to write in his small hand writing. As soon as he had filled out about five lines, Wufei re-folded the note and slid it over to Usagi, who unfolded it and read what he had said.  
  
'Are you at all aware of just how annoying you are? I suppose you're not, and I do not look constipated, nor do I believe my face is going to freeze like this. If you must know, I attended St. Gabriel Middle School. Now pay some damn attention to what is going on in this damn class, because it is going to be highly amusing for individuals like myself if you haven't the slightest clue what is going on.  
  
~Chang, Wufei.'  
  
Usagi grinned and grabbed her pencil.  
  
'Have you ever seen Trigun? –Usagi'  
  
'No, I don't watch television.  
  
~Chang, Wufei.'  
  
'That's a shame, do you like to read? –Usagi'  
  
'Yes, when I have the time for it.  
  
~Chang, Wufei.'  
  
'Hm...... Have you ever read anything by Confucius? –Usagi'  
  
'Yes, he is a legendary scholar after all.  
  
~Chang, Wufei.'  
  
'He he, I figured as much. –Usa'  
  
'Pray tell, what does that mean?  
  
~Wufei'  
  
'Well, you strike me as the type that would read his stuff. –Usagi'  
  
'Indeed, you're weak, did you know that?  
  
~Wufei'  
  
'I am not weak. Wanna be partners? –Usagi'  
  
'Yes you are, and what the hell are you talking about?  
  
~Wufei'  
  
"Mr. Burton just assigned us our first project, so I was asking if you wanted to be partners," Usagi said, folding the note and slipping it into her binder.  
  
"Hmph, what is the project?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, if SOMEONE had been listening, which they weren't, of course, they would know. We are supposed to find a partner and then, over the course of two weeks create accurate oil paintings of our partner in whatever pose of position we want. Now, since everyone else is almost done pairing up, do you wanna partner up or not?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Fine, how do you want to do this?" Wufei asked, grudgingly agreeing.  
  
"Well, we can start by using charcoal pencils and watercolor paper to draw each other a few times and then I guess we could just watch each other doing something, decide on a view we liked, and draw it," Usagi said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"And when we have the drawing we like best, done in charcoal, we just go and paint it," Wufei finished, he was already getting into his black messenger bag, pulling out his drawing supplies.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I don't want to do this all in the classroom though, I like drawing in the park. Is it possible that we can meet up a few times after school between now and when this is due, in the park?" Usagi asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, whenever you want I suppose, I don't really do much else anyway," Wufei answered absentmindedly, he was flipping open his sketch book already.  
  
"Alright, well, you can get started now; I'm going to finish my manga!" Usagi announced.  
  
"...." Was the only answer Usagi received, Wufei was already sketching across the paper rather quickly.  
  
Usagi pulled out her Ceres manga; she was on book five 'Mikage' and she couldn't wait to find out what happened next. Would Aki really go mad as Rei had claimed he did, or would Aya be able to keep her brother sane while still balancing her affair with Toya? The suspense of it all weighed on Usagi.  
  
"YES, OH YEAH THEY ARE GOOD TOGETHER!" Usagi shrieked as she reached the point in her manga where Toya and Aya were reunited. The effect of his blood splattering on the pavement was a great detail, and Usagi grinned happily before continuing to read her book.  
  
"Alright class, it is time to pack up and head out," Mr. Burton said, but neither Wufei nor Usagi heard him, Wufei was too obsessed with his drawing, and Usagi was too obsessed with drooling over Toya to notice the class leaving.  
  
"Well Mr. Chang, I must admit, your drawing is remarkable, but the two of you are going to be late to your next class," Mr. Burton said, coming over to the duo and taking a look at Wufei's drawing.  
  
Wufei grunted, flipping his sketch pad closed and shoving it into his bag before leaving the classroom. Usagi snapped her manga closed and grabbed her things before rushing out of the room, but she couldn't help but wonder what Wufei had been drawing.  
  
"Usagi, you and I have class together, sweet!" Rei yelled from the back of the classroom that Usagi entered, Usagi grinned and rushed back to her friend, dropping her things on the desk and taking a seat next to Rei.  
  
"Well, this will make English a lot more interesting, for sure," Usagi said.  
  
Glancing around the room, Usagi spotted a few people from her prior class, including Wufei, who was sitting right in front of her, his sketch pad open, and his pencil moving across the page quickly. Leaning forward, Usagi looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing and drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"What is that supposed to be!?" Usagi shrieked.  
  
~*~  
  
Ah yes, the almighty power of being the author of something. You can stop it anywhere you like, and no one can make you continue. Now, I'd like some feedback on this, it is after all only my second fic in this area. Now, everyone who hasn't read 'Shattered Reality', by me, GO READ IT NOW! Kindly review as I love feedback, talk to you all next chapter. ^.~ 


	2. Pluto

Heh heh, I'm back and kickin', so get ready for the second installment of Broken Destiny, from yours truly, moi. Thank you to all my reviewers, which, sadly enough, wasn't very many. But hey, you don't write because you want reviews, you write because you love it. So, have a good day, and enjoy the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei's hand jerked to the side of the paper, drawing a dark charcoal line as it went, as he whipped his head around to glare at Usagi, who only grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That is me, stomping on Maxwell," Wufei snapped, his hand already moving toward his eraser, to fix his marred piece of artwork.  
  
"Who is Maxwell?" Rei asked.  
  
"Annoying, that's all you need know," Wufei answered, his head bent as he carefully fixed his drawing of himself with his foot on Maxwell's head and his katana raised in triumph, Maxwell's braid in his other hand.  
  
"Oh god, my art partner has violent tendencies," Usagi moaned aloud.  
  
"Only when it concerns me," A boy, who looked like the one in Wufei's drawing, said.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Fei-man just has this unhealthy obsession with wanting to hack me to pieces with his katana. Why he is an experienced artist is beyond me," Duo said.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell, I am not in a good mood. Besides, I was and still am a scholar," Wufei growled.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever you say Fei-man," Duo chirped.  
  
"I sympathize with you, he's annoying," Usagi whispered to Wufei before leaning back into her seat and chewing on her nails.  
  
Wufei grinned slightly upon hearing the girls' words. At least some girls weren't blinded by the 'Maxwell Charm'. How anyone could be attracted to such an idiot was beyond Wufei, and he had no intention of trying to unravel the mystery, after all, he did have better things to do with his time. Some of those things included completing his art collection, all he needed was the right model, and he would have it finished.  
  
"Alright class, we will be starting off much differently then most of the other classes. I am putting you all in a seating chart, decided by your last names. The chart is up here, come up, look at it, and find your spot, then wait quietly," the teacher instructed.  
  
"Oh man, I hate seating charts," Usagi groaned.  
  
"Same here, but there isn't much we can do about it," Rei said.  
  
"Oh well, I'll IM you from my little wireless net thingy ma bob, Ami really is a genius," Usagi said, rolling her eyes and grinning.  
  
"Yea, I'll IM back, but turn off your sound," Rei said, grabbing her things and moving to where her name had just been called by a girl that she knew fairly well.  
  
Language Arts was rather uneventful, like the other classes, they spent most of the period getting to know one another. At the end of the class, Usagi pulled Rei out of the way of the rest of the class and waited until everyone else had left the room before explaining herself.  
  
"Mamoru sent a message, he said he'd found an area that looked promising," Usagi said.  
  
"Where is it?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know, he said he didn't want to risk someone else seeing the message, but that we would know the place if we came to it. Rei, Mamoru already went ahead to investigate the area, I'm worried," Usagi said softly, looking at her friend pleadingly.  
  
"What does he mean by that? We will know it if we come to it, that's confusing, how can we know an area we haven't yet been to?" Rei pondered more to herself.  
  
Usagi didn't have an answer, nor did she need one, because at that moment, the communicators on Rei and Usagi's wrists started vibrating. Ami had decided a long time ago that the communicators were too much of a risk with them going off all the time, so she had altered them so that they could be set to vibrate, instead of beep. This was useful in school, because then the other students and teachers didn't know.  
  
"Moon here," Usagi said.  
  
"Mars here," Rei answered at the same time.  
  
"Usagi, Rei, I'm glad we got you. Get out front right now, it's an emergency. Micheru and I have the car, just get out here," Haruka said, her face popping up on the screen in front of Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Be there in a minute or less," Rei said, snapping her communicator shut.  
  
"Ditto," Usagi said, also snapping hers shut.  
  
Rei cast a worried glance at Usagi as they rushed out of the room. As the duo ran towards their lockers, they met up with Ami, Minako, and Makoto. Running down one of the near empty halls, Usagi and Minako didn't stop to say anything to each other. Rei, Ami, and Makoto kept going to a different hallway, where their lockers were.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Minako asked quickly, spinning in the combination for their locker.  
  
"I don't know, let's hurry," Usagi answered.  
  
The locked tore open, and Usagi and Minako literally threw their belongings inside. As soon as her things were inside the locker, Usagi took off; Minako kicked the locker shut and followed her best friend. At the front of the school, Rei and Makoto were arguing with the vice principal, who was adamantly telling them they couldn't leave.  
  
"Mr. Hama, we have to leave now, if we don't, something will happen to a very dear friend of ours," Rei said, it was the closing comment, then she shoved him aside and the girls bolted out the door leaving the vice principal just stared in shock.  
  
Haruka and Micheru were waiting in the car with the engine on, as soon as the five girls had piled into the car; Haruka gunned the engine, causing the five in the backseat to squash into each other.  
  
"What is this all about?" Ami asked Micheru quietly, not wanting to interrupt Haruka's driving.  
  
"We don't know. All I know is that Setsuna ordered us to gather you all together. She says something has gone terribly wrong, and she will explain it all when we are all present, as she has Hotaru, you five and Mamoru were the only ones needed, but we can't reach him. Usagi, I think this has something to do with Mamoru," Micheru said gently.  
  
Usagi turned white, her thoughts echoing inside her head. 'Not Mamo- chan, he's the only constant in my life, nothing can be wrong with him. Please no Mamo-chan, I love him so much, he can't be hurt,' Usagi thought, her eyes fazing out at the thought of the one person who she had always been able to fall back on.  
  
"Usagi, snap out of it, we're here," Minako said, shaking her friend.  
  
"Let's get inside," Usagi said, snapping out of her daze and getting out of the car. The group was at Setsuna's house, also known as her portal to the time gate. All too soon the group found themselves inside the eerie house, the mist along the floor not easing them.  
  
"Quickly, this way," Hotaru said, she had appeared out of nowhere seemingly, and began leading them up a flight of stairs, then into a room that was large, circular, and had many people that the scouts had never expected to see again, and some they had never seen.  
  
"Solar Scouts, Starlights, Galaxia, Sailor Scouts, Chaos, and Eterna, I have summoned you all here, for we are threatened by something far greater then anything we have as of yet encountered," Setsuna spoke out, she was standing in the center of the room, her majestic hair flowing around her shoulder like the ocean.  
  
"Chaos," Usagi growled, her transformation into Sailor Cosmos happening almost at once, without the use of her henshin broach.  
  
"Cosmos," Chaos breathed, his face a mask of emotions.  
  
"Don't!" Setsuna commanded loudly as Chaos took a step forward, causing Chaos to stop his movement.  
  
"How much longer, Pluto, will she be allowed to forget!?" Chaos suddenly burst out at the time guardian, a fury burning in his eyes.  
  
"What is going on?" Eterna asked, her eyes were a brilliant green, and her midnight black hair stuck up in spikes, two inches tall, all over her head.  
  
"Pluto, who are these people?" A green haired girl asked, she appeared to belong to the Solar Scouts group.  
  
"If you will all stop, I will explain my actions, and introduce you to each other. Some of you already know each other, some of you do not," Setsuna sighed loudly, sinking into a kneeling position before the assembled people.  
  
"Pluto, rise and explain yourself," Cosmos ordered, her eyes resting on Chaos.  
  
"Eterna, please step forward. This is Cosmos, or Usagi, she is the reincarnated Princess Serenity, and will someday become the solitary guardian of the universe, I am placing you as her singularly most important guardian, trust me on this," Pluto said.  
  
"Rhapsody, I am placing you on guard of Ami, she is the reincarnated princess of Mercury, and Sailor Mercury, protect her, please," Pluto said, a woman with straight white hair and coal black eyes walked to Ami and bowed.  
  
"I am Solar Scout Rhapsody, if by my death I can protect you, I will, Princess Ami," Rhapsody said, she straightened and took a stance beside Ami.  
  
"Chaos, or rather, Damian, I do not want you to reveal anything to any of these people, but I want you to help Rei with her readings, guard her for the time being, and nudge her in the right direction," Pluto said, turning to the young man.  
  
"Yes, Pluto, but I will only wait so long," he answered.  
  
"Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki; you three have been called to become the eyes and ears for these people. I want you to keep an eye and ear open at all times, you will understand your directions once I have explained everything," Pluto directed to the lights.  
  
"Solinity, kindly step forward. Thirteen hundred years ago, you swore an oath to protect Gaia's child, when she came. That child of earth has come, it is time you fulfill your oath, protect Makoto, and guide her as you can," Pluto ordered the leader of the Solar Scouts with a remorseful look.  
  
"If the child of earth has come, I will die for her," Solinity said calmly. Solinity's eyes held a golden hue, and her hair was an electric blue color, streaked with silver.  
  
"Haruka, Micheru, and Hotaru, you are to stay with Eterna and Usagi, as I know you will not be separated from her," Pluto said.  
  
"Flare, you are to watch over Minako and mature her powers as best you can," Pluto said to the green haired girl, her eyes were bright blue, and she was less them 5'6".  
  
"I am Solar Scout Flare, born seven hundred years ago, I will help you Minako, with every ability I can," Flare said, sinking to her knees.  
  
"Last of the Solar Scouts are Redemption and Damnation. You two are twins and opposites at the same time. I ask only this of you, please find Mamoru-san, Endymion you knew him, and return him in whatever form is possible," Pluto said softly.  
  
"What happened to Mamoru?" Cosmos asked suddenly.  
  
"I will now explain myself, all of you sit down, this will take me quite some time," Pluto instructed.  
  
"Eterna is the scout of eternity, and as such, she is what you would consider immortal. We are similar in our powers, but very different at the same time. Like you, Cosmos, Eterna guards her post alone, without anyone else, This is a solitary duty, and it is a saddening one, but it is hers, forever and always. I have placed her as your guardian because she will protect you better then any other."  
  
"Chaos, or Damian, as is his true name, is here to reveal some things that have yet to be known. He will be working with Rei and protecting her from anyone that may seek to remove her from this new game that has been set in motion. While Rei will pick up on things slowly, all will be revealed in the time to come."  
  
"The Solar Scouts are the elite, they are what the Sailor Scouts become after a time, and as a group, they seek to protect any and all life, no matter the cost. I have called a portion of their group here because we will need them in the time to come, and because those that they guard may be the ones to replace them when the time comes."  
  
"Rhapsody is now sworn to protect and teach Ami, she will do so even at the cost of her own life. In her power, Rhapsody has the ability to control the mind of others for given periods of time, and this is something she will teach to Ami. Rhapsody is very much alike to Micheru in her ways, and should Ami have frequent dealings with her, I believe the two of you may find you are very alike."  
  
"Redemption and Damnation are twins, yes, and also the only two of the Solar Scouts that will never leave, change, or be replaced. As with Eterna and Cosmos, their places are immortal, and should they be destroyed, they will simply be reborn. Yes, Usagi, something has happened to Mamoru, and these two will do all they can to get him back."  
  
"Flare is a Solar Scout of destruction, however she is also the servant of light, and as such I have duly appointed her to protect and teach Minako, who will need the help with her leadership skill, as she will need it in the coming fights. There are key abilities yet asleep within you Minako, and Flare will be working to help them surface."  
  
"Solinity is older then many of you, and she swore an oath long ago to protect the child of earth, when she came. Now, Makoto, you are the child of earth, and as such, Solinity is honor bound to protect you at all costs. Solinity is the leader of the Solar Scouts, and she has within her the power to preserve life, and bring about death, at a cost."  
  
"I have called you all here because while our enemy has usually been Chaos, it is not this time, and our enemy is threatening the destruction of more then just one planet. I do not know who or what this enemy is, all I know is that it has something to do with the sudden attacks surfacing all throughout the universe, and we will need to gather something to defeat it."  
  
"What must we gather?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"There is an ancient legend, spoken by the stars themselves, which tells of the great darkness that will annihilate all life, everywhere in the universe. This power is said to put out the stars as well as destroy the life is comes across. The last time this power was told of was four thousand years ago, and it is said that there were twelve souls gathered and fed to this being, that when it consumed, destroyed it from the inside out," Eterna said.  
  
"These souls each held a power, one that when added to the other eleven, was the mot powerful thing ever known, this was what destroyed this great enemy to all. However, there are no clues as to where these souls came from, whether they were from humans, or stars, or planets, we don't know. We must find these souls, gather them together, and then we will be able to fight this impending doom," Pluto said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, why have you never brought this evil up in the past?" Cosmos asked icily.  
  
"It was my belief, no, my dearest hope, that this evil had been demolished all those years ago. I am not always right though, and this being has power that controls even my sight into the flow of time. I cannot see anymore, what lies in the future for us, nor can I tell what will take place in the time to come. All I can tell you is that if you do not work together with everyone in this room, our universe will cease to exist," Pluto said.  
  
"What is my role to be?" Galaxia asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Galaxia, you have been within the cauldron for much time, so you are more acquainted with the feel of the different souls, we will need you to help us find these souls. I do not know how you will be ale to tell the difference, I can only trust my instincts, which tell me that we will need you," Pluto said softly.  
  
"I understand, I will be of as much help as I can," Galaxia said.  
  
"I want to know one thing," Cosmos said, "We have been told time and again that myself and Chaos are the two most powerful beings in the universe, if that is so, then how is there an enemy that he and I must fight together in order to defeat?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, that is where I am stopping for tonight. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
